


The Wind Keeps Pushing Me To You

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Shake". Bellamy admits why he didn't go looking for Clarke when he first realized she'd been taken by The Grounders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Keeps Pushing Me To You

It’s the middle of the night when Clarke wakes to the sound of someone coming into her tent. She’s surprised-more than surprised-when she sees’s Bellamy standing over her. He mutters something in under his breath, that sounds a lot like, “Thank God,” then leaves as if nothing’s happened. She falls quickly back to sleep thinking that she’s just had some sort of strange dream.

But the next morning, when they’ve started walking again, on their journey to the ocean, she notices something different about Bellamy. Every once and a while she catches him looking at her and there’s something in it she’s not sure what to think of…a kind of desperation.

When they stop to make camp for the night, Bellamy issues orders to everyone and takes hold of Clarke’s hand. “We’ll be collecting firewood,” he says. She raises an eyebrow when he leads her through the forest but doesn’t say anything.

She pulls away for a moment and he barks, “Clarke, stay close.”

“Bellamy, I haven’t even gone that far.”

“Just stay close.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m not,” he says, as he grabs her by the wrist tightly, “Clarke, you don’t get it. You were gone. I thought you were dead. I didn’t go looking for you because I thought you were dead.”

“Thanks for having so much faith in me,” she says bitingly, and tries to pull away from him. He only grips her tighter.

“You’re not getting it. It isn’t that I didn’t have faith in you. It’s that I couldn’t stand the thought of you dead. I’ve already got enough blood on my hands but you, Clarke….I couldn’t live with myself if you were dead because of me too. You’re the only thing that stops me from going insane.”

It’s a shocking confession from someone that once wanted her dead. But she isn’t surprised by it in the least. It’s his voice she hears inside her head when she doesn’t know what to do, when she’s thinking about how she can survive whatever impossible situation she’s found herself in. C’mon Princess, she thinks so often it’s become a mantra, what would Bellamy do?

Some force has been pushing them together since they landed on earth and she knows they were going to reach breaking point sooner or later. She smiles up at him. “Is that your way of saying you need me, Bellamy?”

He nods. “Yeah, Clarke. Yeah, I need you.”

She takes hold of his hand and says, “I’ll stay close then.”

Fin.


End file.
